greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Louise Fletcher
Louise Fletcher played Frances Wilder in season four of Private Practice. Career Filmography *''A Perfect Man'' (2013) *''And Out, Into the Bright Blue Sky (short)'' (2012) *''Of Two Minds'' (2012) *''Bad Girls'' (2012) *''Mistaken Identity (short)'' (2011) *''Rewired (short)'' (2011) *''Cassadaga'' (2011) *''The Genesis Code'' (2010) *''A Dennis the Menace Christmas'' (2007) *''The Last Sin Eater'' (2007) *''A Dad for Christmas'' (2006) *''Fat Rose and Squeaky'' (2006) *''Dancing in Twilight'' (2005) *''Aurora Borealis'' (2005) *''Clipping Adam'' (2004) *''A Time to Remember'' (2003) *''Finding Home'' (2003) *''Silver Man'' (2003) *''Manna from Heaven'' (2002) *''Touched by a Killer'' (2001) *''After Image'' (2001) *''More Dogs Than Bones'' (2000) *''Very Mean Men'' (2000) *''Big Eden'' (2000) *''A Map of the World'' (1999) *''Time Served'' (1999) *''The Devil's Arithmetic'' (1999) *''Cruel Intentions'' (1999) *''The Contract'' (1999) *''Love Kills'' (1998) *''Johnny 316'' (1998) *''Breast Men'' (1997) *''Heartless'' (1997) *''Married to a Stranger'' (1997) *''Sins of the Mind'' (1997) *''The Girl Gets Moe'' (1997) *''Gone Fishin''' (1997) *''High School High'' (1996) *''2 Days in the Valley'' (1996) *''Frankenstein and Me'' (1996) *''The Stepford Husbands'' (1996) *''Edie & Pen'' (1996) *''Mulholland Falls'' (1996) *''Virtuosity'' (1995) *''Return to Two Moon Junction'' (1995) *''Someone Else's Child'' (1994) *''Tryst'' (1994) *''Tollbooth'' (1994) *''Giorgino'' (1994) *''The Haunting of Seacliff Inn'' (1994) *''On Deadly Ground'' (1994) *''Blind Vision'' (1992) *''The Player'' (1992) *''Nightmare on the 13th Floor'' (1990) *''Shadowzone'' (1990) *''Blue Steel'' (1990) *''Final Notice'' (1989) *''Best of the Best'' (1989) *''The Karen Carpenter Story'' (1989) *''Two Moon Junction'' (1988) *''Flowers in the Attic'' (1987) *''J. Edgar Hoover'' (1987) *''Nobody's Fool'' (1986) *''The Boy Who Could Fly'' (1986) *''Invaders from Mars'' (1986) *''Second Serve'' (1986) *''Last Waltz on a Tightrope'' (1986) *''A Summer to Remember'' (1985) *''Islands'' (1984) *''Overnight Sensation (short)'' (1984) *''Once Upon a Time in America'' (1984) *''Firestarter'' (1984) *''Talk to Me'' (1984) *''Brainstorm'' (1983) *''Strange Invaders'' (1983) *''Grizzly II: The Concert'' (1983) *''Strange Behavior'' (1981) *''Mama Dracula'' (1980) *''The Lucky Star'' (1980) *''Natural Enemies'' (1979) *''The Magician of Lublin'' (1979) *''The Lady in Red'' (1979) *''Thou Shalt Not Commit Adultry'' (1978) *''The Cheap Detective'' (1978) *''Exorcist II: The Heretic'' (1977) *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' (1975) *''Russian Roulette'' (1975) *''Thieves Like Us'' (1974) *''Can Ellen Be Saved?'' (1974) *''A Gathering of Eagles'' (1963) Television *''Girlboss'' (2017) *''Shameless'' (2011-2012) *''Private Practice'' (2010-2011) *''Heroes'' (2009) *''ER'' (2005) *''7th Heaven'' (2005) *''Wonderfalls'' (2004) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2004) *''It's All Relative'' (2004) *''Any Day Now'' (2000) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1993-1999) *''Brimstone'' (1998) *''Fantasy Island'' (1998) *''The Practice'' (1998) *''Profiler'' (1998) *''VR.5'' (1995-1997) *''Picket Fences'' (1996) *''Dream On'' (1995) *''The Fire Next Time (mini-series)'' (1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''The Ray Bradbury Theatre'' (1992) *''The Boys of Twilight'' (1992) *''In a Child's Name (mini-series)'' (1991) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1991) *''Deadly Nightmares'' (1991) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1990) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1988) *''Worlds Beyond'' (1988) *''Medical Center'' (1973) *''The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp'' (1961) *''The Best of the Post'' (1961) *''Perry Mason'' (1960) *''Tate'' (1960) *''Sugarfoot'' (1960) *''The Millionaire'' (1960) *''Wagon Train'' (1959-1960) *''Markham'' (1959) *''One Step Beyond'' (1959) *''The Untouchables'' (1959) *''77 Sunset Strip'' (1959) *''Maverick'' (1959) *''Lawman'' (1959) *''Yancy Derringer'' (1958) *''Bat Masterson'' (1958) *''Playhouse 90'' (1958) *''Flight'' (1958) External Links * * Category:Actors